1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a latch structure, and more particularly to a latch structure equipped with a slider.
2. Description of Related Art
The continuous research and innovation of computer-related technologies contribute to the persistent progress in the development of notebook computers as well as peripherals of notebook computers. In addition, the notebook computers have been applied to a great extent, e.g., for personal use, industrial use, and even military use. Hence, various inventions pertinent to notebook computers have been developed in response to the diversity of the applications of the notebook computers. For instance, the military notebook computers are required to be waterproof for all-weather use. Besides, when a user inadvertently spills water over a normal notebook computer, the water may permeate into the notebook computer through external sockets and damage the internal circuits; thereby, the notebook computer may malfunction.
To prevent moisture or foreign objects from entering the notebook computer through the external sockets, the waterproof structure of the notebook computer often includes latch structures to cover the external sockets, and these latch structures are often assembled to the sockets by way of interference. However, such assembly often appears to have unfavorable reliability. For instance, in case that a notebook computer falls down, the latch structures therein are apt to fall off from the computer. If a fixing structure (e.g., a locking member) is employed to secure the latch structures, the reliability of the notebook computer may be improved, whereas the assembly difficulty and the manufacturing costs may be correspondingly increased.